Navidad con la familia Lightwood
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Ya pasaron tres años desde la lucha contra Sebastian, Magnus y Alec se casaron, hay nuevos integrantes tantos en la familia Bane como en la familia Lightwood, todos reunidos en la cena de navidad, ¿Que pasara esa noche tan esperada? Sin duda sera una noche muy larga tanto para Alec y para Magnus que habrían preferido pasar esa noche ellos dos solos con su pequeña hija...


___**Hello everybody! aca les dejo este nuevo fic que hice, mi intencion era publicarlo el 25, pero por fallas tecnicas lo he tenido listo el dia de hoy, soo... espero que les guste... creo que seran dos o tres capitulos... quiza tambien haga un capitulo por año nuevo, quien sabe... **_

* * *

_Navidad con la familia Lightwood_

- ¿Cómo crees que debería vestirme? ¿Crees que esta ropa este bien? ¿O estoy muy formal? ¿O quizá esta ropa? –Murmuraba Magnus cuestionándose mas a si mismo que preguntándole a su pareja.

- Magnus, ya estamos llegando una hora tarde. Podrías apurarte un poco, ¿No crees? –Decía Alec un poco molesto.

Estaban discutiendo Magnus y Alec en la casa del brujo, donde vivían juntos hacia más de cuatro años. Luego de la batalla contra Sebastian, el brujo y el cazador habían regresado, y desde aquel momento habían estado juntos y se habían casado, gracias a que se había aprobado el matrimonio gay en Idris, y las primeras parejas en casarse habían sido Alec y Magnus, y también Aline y su novia. De a poco habían cesado casi todas las peleas, aunque de vez en cuando tenían alguna que otra discusión.

En aquellos momentos estaban discutiendo ya que Magnus se estaba probando muchos conjuntos de ropa diferente. Hacia ya unas dos horas que estaba preparándose para esa noche y ya tendrían que haber estado en el instituto hacia mas de una hora para la fiesta de navidad que tendrían allí con la familia del cazador. Estaban llegando tan tarde ya, que Alec estaba comenzando a molestarse cada vez mas, ya que el ya estaba listo hacia ya horas. Llevaba puesta la ropa que acostumbraba a vestir normalmente. Pantalones holgados negros, y una camisa azul, que según Magnus hacia que resaltara el color azul de sus ojos, por lo que no tuvo que pensar en nada más, y solo se vistió con aquella ropa. Magnus por su parte, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, tanto que había pasado horas buscando la ropa adecuada para aquella ocasión. Finalmente se decidió vestir con una vestimenta similar a la de su esposo, solo que la camisa que llevaba puesta era demasiado colorida para el gusto de Alec.

Luego de tantas peleas, el cazador cansado de discutir, dejo a Magnus solo en la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde se quedo esperando allí al brujo, ya que si se quedaba con el terminaría matándolo por lo molesto que estaba de esperar ya.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mama se esta volviendo loco, dice que si no te apuras nos iremos nosotros dos solos y tu te quedaras aquí solito con presidente! –Una pequeña voz infantil llegaba a los oídos de Magnus desde la puerta de su habitación. Cada vez que el brujo oía aquella voz no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente.

- Ya… Ya he terminado de vestirme, ahora ven a mis brazos pequeña, vamos con tu madre antes de que se vuelva completamente loco y termine arrojándome a presidente por la cabeza... –Le decía Magnus a la pequeña acercándose a ella para poder cargarla en sus brazos y depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

Magnus había adoptado a esa niña junto con Alec cuando apenas era una bebe de un año, ahora la niña tenia cuatro años. Alec y Magnus habían tomado la decisión de adoptar, luego de haber estado un año juntos, ya que Alec al ver como sus hermanos habían formado sus propias familias había comenzado a tener ganas de tener su propio hijo, pero al ser tanto, el brujo como el, hombres y ver imposibilitada la idea de ser padres, adoptaron a la niña. La habían bautizado con el nombre de Clazzy, según Alec esa era la mezcla entre el nombre de su cuñada y de su hermana, por lo que la había llamado a su hija en honor a ellas. A los ojos de todo el mundo, Clazzy podía pasar como la hija biológica de Magnus, después de todo tenia muchos rasgos iguales a el, salvo por los ojos, tenia los ojos de color azul, y aunque eran parecidos a los de Alec, eran de un tono mas claro. La niña llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con una cinta dorada, y zapatos con un pequeño tacón, negros, ropa que había sido un regalo de navidad adelantado por parte de su tía Isabelle.

La niña a pesar de ser adoptada, tenia sangre de Nephilim, por lo que sabia todo acerca del mundo en el que vivía, así que nada la sorprendía.

- ¿Papi estás listo? Tía Izzy se enojara si no vamos ahora y sabes como es ella cuando se enoja... –Decía la pequeña en brazos de su padre.

Claro que Magnus sabia como era su cuñada cuando estaba enojada, incluso el, un brujo de mas de ochocientos años que no le temía a casi nada, le tenia cierto terror a la hermana de su Nephilim cuando estaba enojada. Una vez le había manchado el vestido que llevaba puesto, y de tan furiosa que ello la había puesto, casi le arranco la cabeza al pobre de Magnus, por lo que acomodando a la pequeña en sus brazos, salio de la habitación en la que se encontraban, y se dirigida la puerta de entrada de la casa, en donde los esperaba un furioso y molesto Nephilim de ojos azules. Alec los esperaba cruzado de brazos y con notable molestia en el rostro, esperando a su reciente esposo.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron listos, salieron de su casa para dirigirse al instituto como todos los años para esas fiestas.

Luego de un largo viaje, ya que iban viajando, pues a Alec no le gustaba viajar por medio de portales con la niña pequeña, al llegar al instituto, los recibió un pequeño niño con el cabello negro rizado y los ojos marrones, Gabriel, el pequeño hijo de Izzy y Simon. Era apenas un año mas grande que Clazzy, y apenas los vio acercarse al instituto, salio corriendo para ir a abrazar a la hija de Alec y Magnus, y se fueron los dos juntos a jugar dentro del instituto. Algo que tranquilizaba a Alec era que si Izzy no había salido a recibirlos, significaba que estaban a salvo tan solo por el momento.

- ¿Hace falta que ese mocoso se ande abrazando de esa manera con nuestra hija...? –Murmuraba un celoso Magnus, entrando al instituto junto con un divertido Alec. El Nephilim sin duda se divertía con lo celoso y sobre protector que era Magnus con su hija.

- Son niños, Magnus. Además son primos, es normal que se traten de esa manera, se quieren, además solo tienen cuatro y cinco años. ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? –Respondía Alec mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto.

Todo el interior del instituto estaba decorado para la fiesta. Sin duda ese año se habían lucido su hermana y Clary. Había luces por todos lados, y todo tipo de decoraciones por todas partes.

Al llegar al salón, tanto Alec como Magnus se quedaron viendo todo lo que había allí, toda la decoración era esplendida, incluso Magnus se dio cuenta de que había colgado un muérdago, por lo que sabia muy bien que no debía de desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, y atrayendo a un Alec despistado hacia el, comenzó a besarlo con ternura, sintiendo como su esposo le correspondía de igual manera, estaban tan inmersos en su propio mundo, que poco a poco se olvidaron del lugar en el cual estaban, y aquel beso comenzó a tornarse cada vez mas intenso y apasionado. Magnus tomaba a Alec por la cintura, pegándolo lo mas que podía hacia si, mientras que Alec lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello, con los dedos de las manos enredados en el cabello del brujo, acariciándole la nuca, y atrayéndolo lo mas que podía hacia si, de repente Magnus comenzó a colar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su Nephilim, pero tuvo que detenerse por completo al oír como alguien golpeaba el suelo con sus tacones. Al verse obligados a separarse, Alec estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza al ser descubierto besando de aquella manera a su brujo, y Magnus se encontraba con una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro, ya que si no se hubiesen visto interrumpidos lo mas probable habría sido que hubiese terminado teniendo relaciones con su esposo allí en ese salón en el sofá, sin importarle nada mas.

Pero en aquellos momentos, se encontraba Clary con una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes en brazos, Destiny, y a Jace, tomado de la mano de un niño idéntico a su hermana gemela, Joseph. Los gemelos no entendían el porque Clary se veía algo molesta, en cambio Jace, trataba de no reírse, aunque se le hacia un poco imposible.

- Oigan, si quieren seguir con lo que estaban haciendo háganlo, pero no aquí, Alec, tu habitación esta tal cual la dejaste cuando te fuiste a vivir con Magnus, así que si quieren tener relaciones vayan allí. No quiero tener que explicarle a mis hijos de donde vienen los bebes por su culpa... –Las palabras de Jace, y el tono divertido que había empleado al hablar, hicieron que Alec se pusiera aun mas rojo, lo cual le causo algo de gracia a Magnus, después de todo siempre le había gustado lo vergonzoso que este era, por lo que lo abrazo por la cintura con ternura, depositando un beso en la cabeza de su Nephilim.

- Alec, tu hermana te estaba esperando. Dice que si no vas en este instante te cortara la cabeza y luego la utilizara para practicar con tu arco y flechas. –Decía Clary con un tono serio en la voz, para luego dirigirse al brujo. –Por cierto, Magnus, dice Izzy que si por tu culpa vuelven a llegar tarde para la fiesta de año nuevo, que entonces te puedes ir despidiendo de presidente. Esta en la cocina ayudando a tu madre, así que Será mejor que vayas pronto. –Una vez que termino de hablar, le lanzo una mirada asesina a Jace ya que este seguía retorciéndose de risa, y se fueron los cuatro, dejando solos nuevamente a Alec y a Magnus.

- Alec, tu hermana le hace algo a presidente y es una Nephilim muerta. –decía Magnus serio, aunque se notaba que estaba asustado.

- Vamos Magnus, no le hará nada a tu gato, y me encanta como te has preocupado por el y no por mi. Vamos, sino nos matara a ambos, y a tu gato.

Y una vez dicho todo, tanto Magnus como Alec se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraban Maryse cocinando, e Izzy ayudándola, aunque no estaba cocinando, cosa que tanto Magnus como Alec, y el resto de todas las personas que disfrutarían de la cena, agradecían.

* * *

_**Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... Si no les gusto solo no me tiren a los repudiados ¿Reviews?**_

_***NephilimDemon***_


End file.
